Confessions Are The Pits
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Ash and Misty have a fight and end up falling into one of Team Rocket's traps. While waiting for help, the two have a heart-to-heart. This is my first try at a straight romance. I know I am leaving myself open for flames, SO GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!


C. Cowboy: Well this has nothing to do with T.O.D., it's just something I thought up on the way home from work. It may be stupid, and for once and I openly welcome flames. Y'all ain't gonna say nothin I ain't already said. BTW to a certain pair of female Nutbars who will remain nameless, (Cough, cough, AMon, cough, cough, M.W.) _Classic Cowboy_ is my nickname, _Dusty_ is my REAL name. So don't pick on me! Keep it up, and you'll be sorry. I'll flame you two so fast, Charizard will blush with shame! Just playin'. But what do expect my name to be? William Regal? I like _Dusty, _but that's just a shortened form of my REAL-REAL name. You WON'T find out that name. But at least Dusty don't sound like the name of the idiot woman, (C.C.) from The Nanny TV show. Anyway, I don't know if this story has been done before, if it has, well it ain't been done by me. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the owners of Pokemon live in Japan, while I, (One more time for Angie) _C.C., _Live in the southern' part of the good ol' U.S. of A.!

CONFESSIONS ARE THE PITS

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO"

It was just another day in the life of our heroes. Mindless bickering. As usual, the fight has gone on so long that Ash and Misty both have forgotten exactly what they were fighting about. Without Brock around, these little arguments could get pretty ugly. They had left Brock behind at the last Pokemon Center. He finally found a Nurse Joy that didn't think he was as psycho as he acted.

Anyway, Ash and Misty were continuing their usual arguments when Misty did something surprising: she backed off. She turned her back on Ash and crossed her arms. Ash, on the other hand, jumped up and down. For the first time in the two years that Ash had known Misty, this was the first time that he had won an argument. He was so excited he didn't notice Misty was crying.

'Why do we keep doing this?' Misty asked herself as she stared at the ground.

"Misty, you ok?" Ash asked, finally noticing Misty's sad expression.

Misty just looked away with a 'humph', hoping Ash didn't see her crying.

They continued to walk in silence until they stopped to make camp. Misty walked over to a stump and sat down to feed Togepi and to watch Ash and Pikachu's futile attempts to make a fire. "THAT'S IT! CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash called out as he threw a pokeball to the ground and the All Mighty Lord Of Destruction (Is it obvious I like the big guy?) appeared and glared at its _Master. _ "OK Charizard I want you to flamethrower that…" before Ash could finish, Charizard charbroiled Ash with Flamethrower instead. Ash's entire head was blackened and he coughed out smoke. Ash shook it off and saw Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi giggling at him, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Ash rolled his eyes as he looked over and saw Charizard rolled into a ball, fast asleep. "I've got an idea!" Ash said as he tiptoed toward Charizard, picked up his tail, and slowly moved the flame on the end toward the woodpile. When he was a few inches away from the wood, he picked up a piece and held it into the flame. Once it started to burn, he placed the piece back on the pile and eased Charizard's tail back down. Ash eased away from Charizard and sat down across from Misty, blushing redder than Charizard when he noticed Misty smiling at him, "W-What I do?"

Misty turned away and blushed as well; she didn't realize she was staring at him, "Oh… uh… It just… y-you used your head for once!"

Ash looked at her funny, but just shook it off. He then started to watch her feed Togepi, and thought to himself, 'the light from the fire made her look like an angel.'

"Pikapi? Pikapi? Pi pika kachu?" 'Ash? Ash? Anybody home?' Pikachu asked while waving a paw in front of Ash's face.

Ash snapped out of it, "HUH? You say something Pikachu?"

Pikachu just shook his head and jumped off his shoulder while thinking, 'He's been around Brock WAY too long!'

Ash stared at Pikachu for a second then stood up, "Well, I'm going to sleep; g-goodnight, Misty."

Misty looked up and smiled at him, "Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams." Once Misty was sure Ash was asleep, she started to sing. (Now go get your Pokemon CD and play Misty's song. I don't feel like typing all that at one o clock in the morning, so there.)

The next morning was peaceful enough, at least until after breakfast. Once they started walking, the fighting started up again. After a few hundred, 'nots' and 'toos' Misty finally blurted out, "YEAH, WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK? I DON'T; IN FACT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL! I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WENT AND JUMPED OFF A CLIFF; I HATE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" As soon as the words left her, Misty's hands covered her mouth in hopes that Ash didn't hear her. Misty was expecting the argument to heat up, but instead she saw Ash staring at her with a look as though she had just stabbed him in the heart. Ash then with out a word turned and started to run. Misty started to run after him with Pikachu beside her. All of the sudden, the ground went out from under them. They both looked around and then back up to find that they had fallen into a deep pit.

"PIKAPI? CHAA?" Pikachu called down into the pit.

"We're ok, pikachu!" said Ash as he thought who would dig this pit when he found his answer.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double…"

"Hey, wait a second, James. The Pikachu isn't down… there… with… oh, crap…" said two voices above them then all of the sudden Ash and Misty heard Pikachu shout, the sound of an electric attack, and the two voices yelling, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" (ping) then Pikachu looked over the edge and gave them thumbs up.

Ash then looked up, "Pikachu, go get help!" Pikachu nodded as he and Togepi went for help.

"Well, it's just you and me, huh, Ash?" Misty asked, hoping Ash had forgotten the whole thing, but Ash was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking away, showing he had not forgotten. Misty just dropped her head and fought back the tears.

Several hours later, Pikachu had not yet returned, and it was getting dark… and cold. Ash occasionally looked over at Misty. He had realized about an hour or so ago that she probably didn't mean it, and it was just another fight that got out of control, but Ash was NOT about to let her off that easily.

It was an hour later that Ash heard the sound of teeth chattering. He looked over and saw Misty squatting with her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them tight to her chest. Seeing this hurt worse than the fact that she had said she hated him. Ash silently moved closer to her. He then pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Misty looked up in shock at Ash, "What? Why?" then she looked away from him, "Why would you even care about me, since, I-I don't care about you…"

Ash's anger started to rise as he looked her square in the face, "WHY? WHY DO I CARE? I-I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY!" Ash grabbed his mouth and mentally kicked himself for letting it slip out like that.

Once the shock wore off, he looked down at Misty, who was staring at him with pleading eyes, "A-Ash, d-do you… really mean that?"

Ash found himself lost in that ocean of emerald called her eyes, and all he could say was, "Uh huh."

Misty then dove her face into his chest and started crying, "Oh Ash! You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that!"

"So does that mean… you don't hate me?" Ash asked as a sparkle appeared in Misty's eyes, one that Ash knew could only mean trouble.

"Does this answer your question?" She said as she pressed her lips to his.

The next morning Pikachu and Togepi brought Brock with a rope. Brock looked over the side and saw something that brought fear all the way to the deepest part of his soul, Misty and Ash asleep in each other's arms. Brock let out loud scream and fell down into the pit with them. He got back to his feet and saw Ash and Misty awake and staring at him, but still holding each other, "AHHHHHHH! STAY BACK! STAY BACK! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HELP MMMMMEEEEEE!" Brock screamed as he made a cross with his two index fingers and held it out between him and the two new lovebirds. He couldn't take anymore and passed out.

Ash then looked up at Pikachu, "Hey, bud, think you can send down the rope?" Pikachu did as was asked, but forgot to tie it to something. After trying to climb out, Ash sat down again, "All right, Pikachu, go get some more help." Pikachu then sent down a thunder shock, turned around, and headed back to town while cursing in Poke-speak.

Misty came over and sat next to Ash, "Well, Pikachu just left again, and Brock's out cold; what do you want to do 'til they come back?" Ash asked. Misty just gave him a mischievous grin, "Oh, I think I have an idea…"

THE END

C. Cowboy: well, what do you think? I know; I got cavities just writing the dang thing. I didn't put much thought into it, like I said; I just thought it up on the way home from work. Well, I'm off, like I told the people who are reading _Hand Of Fate_, I'm about to go on vacation, so I don't care, flame all you want. I'm just a crazy, anime lovin, redneck from Tennessee, YEEHAA! BTW, Angie, (If you read this) if _Dusty_ is not your cup of tea, then stick to C.C. or just call me Cowboy, I don't care, round the house I have been known to respond to '_HEY, YOU!_' well, see y'all later!


End file.
